That First Date
by MGtwins
Summary: What really happened on that first date between Claire and Owen?


Chapter I

He'd never admit that that shirt was one of his favorites. In fact, he had told her the exact opposite.

Her hair was still wet, dripping over the fabric and leaving small dark stains near the shoulders and neck.

Her make-up was almost gone now, but some traces were perceptible. Her eyelashes still carried a little bit of black from her mascara and the cheeks had a shade of light pink due to her powder blush.

The T-shirt barely covered the half of her thighs and the exposed skin, pale and soft, looked vulnerable and, at the same time, incredibly sexy.

She looked beautiful. And since he was being honest, even more so than a few hours ago.

Her barefoot slow walking brought a delicious scent with it. He smiled an invisible smile:

"How was the shower?"

**8 hours earlier...**

6:45 pm

"Do you really think it's not too much?"

Claire was staring at her own reflection in the mirror which was staring right back at her, wearing a long sleeve tight black dress, about two inches above the knee.

"It's a gorgeous dress!" Her assistant said, more concerned about the contents of her cell phone than about the question she'd just been asked.

"I know… But don't you think it's just…" And the reflection turned around, revealing Claire's bare back. "Too much?"

"It's a date!" Finally the assistant decided to put her phone away for a few seconds in consideration for the other woman's uncertainty.

"Isn't that the whole point?"

Claire took in a deep breath. She couldn't remember the last time she had been on a date. Nowadays, even the very word sounded foreign to her ears. Not that she would ever admit it though.

If she could go back to the old Claire, the one from a few years ago, that would be a typical Friday night. Heavy make-up on, sexy outfit and not one trace of insecurity. Where had all that confidence gone to? Three days ago, when he had asked her out, she had exuded self-confidence.

What had happened that now, all of a sudden, she looked like a teenage girl getting ready for prom?

She opened her purse, black like the dress, but there was no sign of confidence or her cell phone in there.

"Here." The secretary said, handing Claire the device.

"Do you think I should text him the restaurant address and the time we're supposed to meet?" The redhead took her cell and started to search for his number.

Zara laughed, but managed to stop quickly. The two women had a good relationship but it was best not to risk it.

"Claire, this is not a meeting with the board of directors. It's a date! Try to be less…" -Could she say "of a control freak" and not be fired?- "Try to be more relaxed. I'm sure everything will be just fine. This Owen seems like a fun guy."

Claire inhaled deeply again. She put her shoes on and gave one last look at the mirror. A tiny bit of confidence was finally showing… She smiled.

* * *

Owen Grady had been working in the Park for months, but Claire was only going to meet him for the first time today. Their areas of expertise weren't exactly similar and even though she vaguely knew what he did, it was important to meet everyone in the staff in person. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but those were Masrani's orders.

They had crossed paths once or twice. Had even exchanged the occasional "hi", "good morning" or "good afternoon". But truth be told, even though they weren't complete strangers to one another, Claire doubted that she'd be able to recognize him outside of Jurassic World.

The meeting was scheduled to begin in thirty minutes but he was already in the waiting room. She hated people who were late but not as much as people who were early, so she had agreed to see him then. Two strong knocks on the door and:

"Please, come in."

A tall man dressed like Indiana Jones, face and arms visibly tanned by the scorching sun of Costa Rica, walked hesitantly into the bright, perfectly organized and decorated room. He hadn't heard very nice things about her, being "stuck up bitch" the most spot on description… at least according to some.

"I know I'm a little bit early…" He checked his watch. "But your secretary told me that you could see me now, so…"

"Of course!" Claire said and stood up.

It was only then that Owen could observe her more attentively. She looked like a redhead Barbie. With her Louboutins, impeccable clothes and perfect smile. No doubt she was attractive. But the overall perfection bothered him a bit.

She went to him and they shook hands. Then, she indicated that he could sit on the chair in front of her.

"I'd rather not soil your chair." Owen declined the offer, but soon realized he had been rude. "I mean, my work place isn't exactly the cleanest and this chair looks like it has just been bought."

"Not at all! I have this chair for years!" Claire insisted. "Look, I'll feel terrible if you just stand there. Please, have a seat."

Her request sounded a bit forced, but Owen decided to comply even with some discomfort. That wasn't the kind of place, let alone the kind of woman that made him feel comfortable.

The silence reigned over the room for a few moments, with the exception of the sound of paper sheets being manipulated.

"So...Mr. Grady..." Claire looked closely at the file in her hands. "You were in the Navy, correct?"

He nodded in consent.

"Great!" She smiled that annoyingly perfect smile of hers. "Are you satisfied with your work here?"

Owen looked confused.

"Is this one of those employee satisfaction surveys?"

"No!" Claire exclaimed and carried on. "Not at all. These are just some questions so I can… get to know you better."

The soldier laughed.

"Alright, then. Well, I'm very satisfied with my work here. Every day that goes by and I'm not eaten, I call it a win."

"Mr. Grady, is it just me or are you being sarcastic?"

Owen laughed again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it..." He soon clarified. "It's just that when they told me you wanted to see me, I thought you were gonna lecture me about something or even fire me… Never thought you wanted to "get to know me better".

Now it was Claire's turn to look confused. And also a little annoyed by the ironic tone with no apparent reason used by that man in front of her.

"I know you're not interested in getting to know me, so why don't we just cut to the chase?"

Claire didn't seem to understand his sudden aggressiveness.

"I'm not following what you're…"

"Look, I'm kinda having a tough day here so I apologize if I'm being an asshole, but….those questions…"

Claire remained quiet and Owen continued:

"I know you're obligated to do this sort of thing, but wouldn't it be more practical if you send those by e-mail? Since your only concern seems to be getting compliments to test your positive workplace environment policy anyway."

"And what do you have against a positive workplace environment?"

"Nothing. But pretending that you care about us only to look good to your boss? Everything, actually!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I can only imagine how hard it must be to keep everyone satisfied and committed, but you'd probably have better results if you changed your approach a little. After all, how can anyone know someone by asking them generic and uninteresting questions?

"Ok. So how do you suggest we get to know each other better, Mr. Grady?"

"A date."

Claire felt her cheeks get warm but she managed to hide her sudden nervousness. He hadn't planned that whole speech only to ask her out, had he?

"What?"

"You said it yourself that you want to get to know me better. So let's get to know each other better."

"Mr. Grady, if you're being sarcastic again…"

"I'm not." Owen was blunt. "If you genuinely want to know me, then I'm genuinely asking you out on a date."

He wasn't lying about the date, but he knew she'd say no. That façade of being nice to everyone and pretending not to care about getting her chair soiled was not fooling anyone. And Owen Grady was about to get proof.

Asking her out wasn't in his plans when he stepped into that room minutes earlier. But now, that seemed like the perfect opportunity to show her up for what she really was. She didn't want to know him. In fact, she couldn't even pronounce his name without reading it on his file. Her refusal would prove her superiority complex and Owen just couldn't wait for it.

Claire was staring at him with her analytical gaze. It was obvious that the date was a challenge. She knew that was a test. If she refused, she'd only be confirming Owen's theory that she didn't care about anyone and thought she was better than everyone else.

He probably saw her as an insecure shallow woman who had slept with her boss in order to become the Park's manager. He couldn't be more wrong…

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. Indecipherably.

"Deal." Finally, Claire broke the silence for Owen's total - yet well hidden - surprise.

"For the positive workplace environment policy." She added and reached out her hand, as if they had just made a business transaction.

"Friday?" Owen shook her hand.

"Eight o'clock?"

He only nodded in consent and Claire stood up in no hurry. Owen understood that gesture as his cue to leave and followed her to the door.

They walked in complete silence. Luckily, the room wasn't that big and that awkward moment came to an end quickly.

She opened the door and gave way so he could cross it. He went past her, close enough to smell her sweet perfume.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, Miss Dearing."

His sarcasm was evident, but Claire pretended not to notice.

"So am I, Mr. Grady."

And only then, he left. He smiled to himself on his way to the waiting room. He had a date in three days and had no idea what to expect. That would be fun…

Claire took a few seconds to close the door and only then let it all sink in. She had a date on Friday and knew exactly what to do. She walked back to her desk. And while her mind went through every detail about the necessary arrangements for her date with Owen, her hands used a Kleenex to wipe off a little stain left on the chair he was sitting in.


End file.
